It'll be OK
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H... What else do I write? It's a cute little, dramatic thing. Happy ending, no worries. It's something that just came out while I was sitting at the PC. Read the AN. Hope you Enjoy R&R :)


**Disclaimer: I wished I owned the cast… sighs… I don't :( I own nothing but the plot.**

**Author's Notes: Ok… it's a really short, little thing, and it's even a tad ooc and pushy and fast paced. Maybe not be my best work, but I'm in such a mood I didn't care. You listen to Celine Dion's "My heart will go on" over, and over, and over again… and see what *you* come up with. I was watching Titanic…::bows head:: I was practically in tears… so I wrote something. Anyway… hope you enjoy :). R&R**

I should have the next chapter for Smile I love you out by Sunday… I'm hoping at least; I'm having a bit of writers block…  I don't know. Ok… read on! 

Hyde sat in his chair. Staring at the basement door. She would come down here. She had to come down here. She hadn't sworn off the entire basement. Had she? No, no, Donna would have told him.

He continued to stare at the door. He had been staring at the door for an hour. He got up and began pacing the room. This had to be affecting her. It was not just on him. He made his mistake. He apologized. There was still a chance. She didn't love Kelso. He still had a chance. He did.

He sat back down again. And this time put his face in his hands. He felt so sick. His chest was constricting, and un-constricting. He wanted to rip it out, just to stop the pain. 

God, why was he so stupid? He didn't mean to hurt her… or had he?

He lifted his head up and leaned against his chair. He continued to stare at the door. She had to come downstairs. 

She just had too.

*

Jackie leaned against the tiny bridge that ran over the small pond in the woods. She watched as the moon shine over the tiny little area. How all the animals slept or moved slyly around. 

She would have been scared of this place. Especially this late at night, and with no one to protect her. But she wasn't scared. She was numb. 

That was the only way to explain it. She was completely numb. She couldn't feel anything.

She was pretty sure it was because she had cried for the past three weeks. She had the heart wrenching pain take over her every thing. She did everything someone in love does when their hearts get broken. And now… she was just numb. 

She'd give anything to feel again. Not that the numbness wasn't good. It's just she missed feeling. She was so use to feeling. Even if it was feeling vain or shallow or self conceited. She wanted to feel.

 She leaned over the railing and stared at the pond. There were some fish that were swimming towards the edge of the water. Jackie stared at them. It was almost as if they were dancing. Just the two fish. 

Jackie leaned some more until her head was crooked over her arm that laid on the railing. She closed her eyes and breathed. 

Hot lines of tears began to run down her face. She opened her eyes to the blurred images. She shook her head and looked at the pond; tiny ripples were being made by her hot tears. 

But she didn't care. She was no longer numb.

*

Hyde laid on his tiny cot. It was well past midnight, and it had been another useless summer day. She still didn't grace the basement. Not a big surprise there. 

God he missed seeing her. She had slyly avoided the occupants in the basement. Even Donna had only seen her twice in the last three weeks.

Actually… Eric had seen her. Not that long ago. She was staying at her old house. She couldn't bare living next door to Hyde for the summer. So she escaped to her mansion. Her abandoned mansion.

Hyde shut eyes thinking about her lying in her room. No one in the entire house. And her, just there. It broke his heart.  

He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his car keys.

If she refused to grace the basement. He would just have to go and cross her path.

*

Jackie sat in her father's favorite chair. It reeked of cigar smoke and brandy. She leaned her head into the cushion. 

She was no longer ten; her father's scent didn't comfort her as it should have. She got up and walked into the less formal living room. Sitting on the couch was a black tee-shirt. She pushed it towards the end of the couch and laid down. She breathed in the familiar scent of him. 

Why did he do it? His insecurities? Trust issues? Did he really love her? Or was it another little game?

She shook her head and stared at the shirt. Her chest began to feel the familiar pain. It was just pain, as if someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing it to death. And yet… she didn't want to feel numb. Being able to feel reminded her she still loved him.

And she wanted to love him.

He made her want to be a better person. He made her want to *care* about *real* things. He made her hurt and cry. But he gave her all her highs and that had to mean something. 

She wanted to miss him.

He meant something to her life.

*

Hyde pulled up to her drive way. It was after one. She might be asleep. Or she could be awake. 

He walked up to the front door and turned the knob. It was locked. He gently knocked. If anything he'd move to her bedroom window.

The door opened and her goddess like face looked at him in shock. Hyde slightly smiled

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said, confused.

"Can I…?" Hyde motioned towards in the house. Jackie took a step to the side allowing him in. "Jackie..." He turned to see her leaning against the front door staring at him.

"You're growing a beard?" She asked innocently. Hyde felt his chin. He had a little hair, nothing major. He hadn't shaved in a few days, maybe a week even.

"Not really, haven't shaved." Hyde said. Jackie walked over and gently felt the side of his face till her finger tips met his lips.

"I like it." She decided after a minute or two.

"Cool." Hyde said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Steven."/"Jackie."  They said together. Jackie smiled and nodded her head for him to go on.

"I'm sorry." Hyde said. 

"I know."

"I never meant… I just thought… I couldn't…" Jackie put her hand over his mouth and nodded.

"I know." She removed her hand and led him to the less formal living room. She then turned around and kissed him. 

Hyde stood in shock as Jackie pushed for him to open up to her. But quickly his hands found the small of her back and his pips opened for her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Jackie pulled away.

"I've waited three weeks for that kiss." Jackie said leaning her head against his chest.

"Does this mean…?" Hyde began to ask.

"No." Jackie said and looked up to his sad eyes. "But it does mean that I'm willing to forgive… and we'll be ok… eventually."

Hyde smiled and nodded. Jackie rested her head on his chest again, breathing his scent.

"Steven?"

"Yes?"

"Just… just hold me." Jackie whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. Hyde kissed the top of her head. And tightened his grip around her tiny figure.

"I love you." He said awkwardly. He felt Jackie nod her head against his chest.

"I love you too." Jackie mumbled and then grabbed Hyde's hand. They made their way upstairs into one of the guest rooms. Jackie laid down pulling Hyde next to her. She put her face into his chest. 

Hyde gently stroked the side of her face, until she fell asleep. He then put his arms around her and brought her closer. 

He could smell the jasmine of her perfume. And the vanilla of her shampoo. He smiled and just watched her sleep. 

For the moment it was just them, in each other's arms.

Yeah, they were going to be ok.


End file.
